


My Dear

by AzureKate



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Kidnapping, Love, Pregnancy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureKate/pseuds/AzureKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning and Cid are married, Cocoon has fallen. Everyone is living happily in New Bodhum...but when Lightning starts to show symptoms of pregnancy, it is a welcome change in their rather uneventful new lives. While the gang reunites to happily celebrate this wonderful event, Caius in the future sees that this event is far from wonderful.<br/>Chapters will get darker once Caius makes his appearance. This story starts as happy and fluffyish, but will quickly turn to be more like FFXIII-2. (Please pardon my complete lack of knowledge on realistic pregnancy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Symptoms

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fanfic:  
> 1\. Lightning never went to Valhalla!  
> 2\. Cid isn’t a bad guy!  
> 3\. Cid never died!  
> 4\. The Lindblum was not destroyed! (as I assume it was, when Cocoon fell)  
> 5\. Lightning and Cid are married!  
> 6\. Serah never met Noel!  
> 7\. Serah and Snow are married! (even though I hate his guts, and love Noel…)  
> 8\. It is 03AF!

“Lightning, read this.”  
Lightning took the book from her sister’s hand, reading the part that she pointed out. She smiled at it and Serah giggled.  
“Isn’t it funny?” Serah asked, taking the book back from Lightning when she held it out. “You should read it sometime. I almost died laughing last night!”  
“I know, I heard you,” Lightning said with a smile. “We do have rooms right next to each other, you know.”  
“Oh, really? I didn’t know that!” Serah said sarcastically, looking back to her book. Lightning sighed, looking when Serah’s cat Snow jumped onto the couch. She started petting him, listening to him purr. She started fiddling with her wedding ring.  
Suddenly, Lightning was struck with nausea.  
“Whoa,” Lightning moaned, making Serah look at her. Putting her hand on her stomach and waiting for a moment to see if it would go away, it started to get worse and worse, until Lightning gagged. In a rush, she pushed Snow off her lap and jumped from the couch, darting across the living room to the hallway, and into the bathroom, where she went immediately to the toilet.  
“Lightning?” Serah called worriedly, walking down the hallway.  
Lightning was looking at her breakfast again. Serah poked her head in the doorway. When Lightning vomited a second time, Serah stepped inside and knelt down beside her, rubbing her back.  
“Lightning, are you okay?” she asked. Lightning took a deep breath and grabbed some toilet paper, wiping her mouth before flushing the toilet. She stood up and walked around Serah to the sink, where she turned it on and washed out her mouth. She dried her face with the towel and put her hands on the sink, leaning over. “Lightning? Was it something I cooked?”  
“No, I don’t think so, but it might have been,” she replied. “It came on really fast. Don’t worry about it.”  
Lightning left the bathroom, going back to the living room. She grabbed a mint off the table and popped it in her mouth, taking her place on the couch again while Serah slowly made her way back.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Serah asked.  
“I’m fine, Serah. I feel fine now.”  
Serah sat back down and picked up her book, glancing at Lightning one last time before she resumed her reading. After a few minutes, she started giggling again.  
Both of them looked up when someone knocked on the door. Lightning got up and went to the door, opening it. Lebreau was standing outside.  
“Hey, Lightning,” she said. Lightning nodded to her and stepped aside, letting her in. Lebreau went into the living room where Serah was sitting. “Hey, Serah.”  
“Hi, Lebreau. What’s up?” Serah asked.  
“Snow sent me to tell you that he’ll be late getting home today,” Lebreau said. Serah sighed. “Sorry. He’s all caught up in something. Some new monster appeared in the Tidal Shallows. It’s spawning all over the place, and NORA is busy dealing with it.”  
“Can I help?” Serah said, sitting up.  
“Sorry, Serah, Snow made it clear that you were not allowed to help.”  
“That’s stupid,” Serah whined, letting herself fall back into the couch. “Does he think I can’t do it?”  
“I guess so. I’d let you tag along, but Snow says no. He doesn’t want you to get hurt.”  
“I can take care of myself,” Serah insisted, waving her book around. Lightning sat back down on the couch beside her, and Lebreau shifted her weight to her left foot.  
“I know you can, but Snow apparently doesn’t,” Lebreau replied with a snicker. “Well, I gotta go. See you guys later. I’m making dinner today!” They said goodbye as Lebreau left the house, heading back out onto the beach.  
“Snow needs to get it in his head that I can take care of myself,” Serah complained, shrinking back into the thick couch.  
“His head’s too thick, it will never wedge its way in there,” Lightning said, petting Snow again as he jumped into her lap, looking up at her as though he was worried. Serah giggled at Lightning’s comment.  
“Maybe if I kick his butt he’ll realize that I can fight,” Serah suggested. “Not to mention, I have the great Lightning for an older sister; even if I do end up not being good at fighting, it’s not like I don’t have anyone not willing to teach me.”  
Lightning nodded to her. “If you want to learn, I could teach you.”  
A few moments passed, and Serah spoke; “Say, Lightning, when does Cid get back?”  
“He comes home tomorrow,” Lightning replied, scratching Snow’s head behind his ears. He started purring loudly and rubbing against her.  
“He really likes you,” Serah said with a smile. “Cid is on the Lindblum, right?”  
“Yes, he’s examining Cocoon trying to see if there’s some way to save Vanille and Fang.”  
“Do you think they’ll find a way?” Serah questioned, trying to find her page, as she had accidentally let the book close during her fit about taking care of herself.  
“I hope they do,” Lightning said with a nod. 

-That night-

Lightning turned in her bed again with a groan, rubbing her stomach. She growled when the cramp persisted.  
Finally, Serah opened the door and stuck her head in the room.  
“Lightning? Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, sorry if I woke you up,” Lightning moaned. She looked at Serah, and Snow’s face appeared above hers soon after.  
“What’s wrong, sis?” Snow asked.  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“What’s wrong?” he asked again.  
“I just have a cramp,” Lightning replied. “A really bad one.”  
Serah said something to Snow and he left, and Serah stepped into Lightning’s room. She walked over to the bed. “You should take a hot bath or something, or go and soak in the ocean.”  
“It’s three in the morning,” Lightning moaned as Serah sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“So? Obviously this cramp won’t let you sleep,” she said. “You could just sit in the warm water for a while, or go and relax in the ocean. It is three in the morning…no one will be outside to bug you.”  
“I don’t wanna get up.”  
“Come on, Lightning. Soaking in water always makes my cramps feel better. Is this maybe because of the same thing as you throwing up this morning?”  
“I think I’m about to start my period,” Lightning said quietly, rubbing her cramped stomach.  
“All right…warm or cold?” Serah asked. Lightning looked at her.  
“What?”  
“Warm or cold?”  
“Warm?” Lightning asked, raising one eyebrow. Serah nodded and walked into the bathroom that connected to Lightning’s room, and started filling up the bathtub. “Serah, what are you doing?”  
“You’re getting in for a while. It’ll make you feel better, I promise.”  
Lightning groaned and closed her eyes. Once the tub was full, Serah walked over to the bed and patted her arm. “Come on, Lightning, just get in for a while. It will make you feel better! Do I have to drag you?” Lightning sighed and pushed the blanket off of herself, slowly sitting up. She groaned in pain, freezing for a moment before sitting all the way up.  
“Dammit.”  
“Do you need help?” Serah asked worriedly as Lightning forced herself to her feet. Lightning shook her head and walked over to the bathroom, where Serah stepped to the side to let her in. “You can get in by yourself? No falling over and dying?”  
“I’m fine, Serah, thanks,” Lightning said, waiting for Serah to leave.  
“Okay…you know where to find me if you need help.”  
“Yeah,” Lightning said, nodding to Serah as she left the bathroom and walked toward the bedroom door. “Thanks, Serah.”  
“No problem.”  
Lightning closed the bathroom door after she heard her bedroom door close. She stripped down and looked at the bathtub, sticking her hand in. The water was very warm but not super hot, which was the way she liked it. She stepped in, groaning at the pain in her lower abdomen before slowly getting comfortable in the tub and closing her eyes. After sitting there for a moment, she realized it did make her cramp feel better. She wasn’t sure how much time passed, but soon enough, she blinked and the water was cold. Glancing up at the clock, she saw a few hours had passed. She had fallen asleep in the tub. She stood up, glad to find that her cramp was mostly gone, and started draining the tub. She stepped out and took the towel that was hanging on the shower door, wrapping it around herself. She stood for a moment before she began drying off. She dried quickly, as thankfully her hair had not gotten wet. Putting the towel on the counter to deal with later, she put her tank top and shorts back on and left the bathroom, turning off the light. She walked to her bed and climbed in, pulling the blanket over her and curling up, finding a position that made it so what little of her cramp was left seemed nonexistent. And again, she had no trouble falling asleep.

-Later in the morning-

“Lightning,” Serah said, shaking her sister. “Lightning, wake up.”  
Lightning slowly opened her eyes, struggling to keep them open. She tried to look at her sister, but couldn’t. She just moaned and closed them again.  
“Lightning? It’s almost nine…you’re always up and ready at seven. Why are you so tired?”  
“I was up late last night, remember?” she asked.  
“How late did you stay awake after I left?”  
“I fell asleep in the tub, but staying up until three is unusual for me anyway.”  
“You what? You could have drowned!” Serah said.  
“I’m sorry.” Lightning was too tired to argue or anything. “It helped, though. When I woke up the cramp was almost gone.”  
“See? I told you! Now, come on. It’s time to wake up.” Serah pulled the blankets off of Lightning, who was un-phased. Serah sighed and walked over to the window, pulling back the blinds and walking back to the bed, tugging at Lightning’s arm. She groaned and resisted.  
“I’m tired,” she whined, pulling her arm from Serah’s grip and turning over, pulling the covers back over her and curling up again.  
“Why are you so tired? Lightning. You have to get up. Cid is almost home!”  
“Hmm, Cid who?”  
“What?! Lightning! Your husband!”  
“Oh, Cid. Right,” Lightning mumbled. Serah’s mouth dropped; she reached forward and pulled the blanket off of Lightning again, grabbing her arm and trying to move her again. Lightning whined. “Serah, I’m still tired!”  
“It’s time to wake up! Get up!” Serah demanded. Lightning ignored her and let her body be dead weight, which irritated her sister. Serah dropped her arm with an angry sigh and stormed from the room, not bothering to close the door. Lightning didn’t move; she just stayed in the position she was in.  
Until the humongous Snow stepped into the room, flanked by Serah. Lightning looked at them and moaned loudly.  
“All right, sis, it’s time to get up, now. You’re not allowed to sleep in,” Snow said, walking over to the bedside.  
“Don’t touch me, dammit,” Lightning mumbled, grabbing a pillow and burying her face in it.  
“Your hero is almost here! You gonna leave him hanging?” Snow asked, putting his hands on his hips. Lightning ignored him and focused on the extremely-comfortable pillow. She felt Snow’s hand on her shoulder.  
“Do not touch me, Snow.”  
“It’s time to wake up,” he said with a smirk, using his strength to turn her over, going against the resistance she put up. She growled at him, but he ignored her. However, as soon as he turned her over, his nose met knuckle.  
Snow stepped back, holding his nose.  
“Lightning!” Serah exclaimed. She looked at Snow with a worried look. “Are you okay, Snow?”  
“Yeah, I’m good,” he replied. “Come on, Serah, I don’t think either of us can get her up.”  
Serah looked at Lightning one last time, who had buried her face in her pillow again. She took Snow’s hand and the two left Lightning’s room, closing the door quietly behind them. Lightning had no trouble falling asleep again.

“…Light?”  
Lightning stirred, turning away from the intruder.  
“Light.”  
She finally managed to open her eyes and look at whoever had decided to bug her again. She found herself looking into silver eyes.  
“Hey, good morning,” Cid said quietly, smiling at her. She automatically smiled back. “You’re sleeping late. Something wrong?”  
“I was up late last night,” she replied. Cid’s face was very close to hers, and their noses were almost touching. She closed her eyes when he kissed her.  
“I missed you while I was gone.”  
“I missed you, too,” she replied. She stayed there for a moment longer, until she started to feel nauseous again. She didn’t move, hoping it would go away, but it didn’t. When it got worse, she quickly pulled away from Cid and slid off the bed, walking to the bathroom and kneeling beside the toilet, waiting.  
“Light?” Cid asked, rushing around the bed and into the bathroom, kneeling beside her. “Light, what’s wrong?”  
“I…I feel…”  
She leaned over the toilet as she vomited once again. Cid’s hands were immediately on her shoulders. “Light!”  
She waited a moment when she finished, then wiped her mouth off with toilet paper and flushed the toilet, as she had done the first time. She waited a moment before standing up and rinsing her mouth out in the sink. Cid shadowed her, staying beside her. She sighed and smoothed back her hair.  
“Light, are you sick?” Cid asked, waiting patiently for an answer.  
“I don’t think I am,” she replied. “I think it’s my period.”  
“Women throw up when they get their period?”  
“Sometimes we do, yeah. I had a cramp last night, too. It’s nothing,” Lightning said, reassuring him. “I’m all better now.”  
“Are you sure?” Cid asked. Lightning nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m sure. I’m gonna brush my teeth.”  
She pulled out her toothbrush and got it wet, putting some toothpaste on it and starting to brush her teeth while Cid walked back into the bedroom and started removing his uniform, hanging it neatly on its hangars while he pulled out casual clothes. Lightning finished brushing her teeth, rinsed, and pulled out a hairbrush. She started brushing her hair, pulling through the tangles of her curly-wavy hair.  
“So how was the trip?” she asked. “Did you find anything out about the pillar and whether or not we could save Vanille and Fang?”  
“Nothing much. They’re worried if we try to cut them free then the pillar will break or crack,” Cid replied, changing his shirt. Lightning quickly applied deodorant and stepped out of the bathroom, just as Cid buttoned his pants. Lightning walked over to him.  
“What time is it?” she asked, looking at the clock. It was almost eleven. “Eleven! Damn!”  
“Yeah, you slept in,” Cid said. “Serah told me about how you punched Snow. When I came up to wake you up I was kind of worried you’d punch me, thinking I was Snow.”  
“I can tell the two of you apart,” Lightning said with a wink. “Walk me downstairs?”  
“Of course, milady,” he said, opening the bedroom door for her. She smiled at him and stepped out, waiting for him before going down the stairs. Serah, Snow, and Gadot, who were sitting at the dining room table, all looked.  
“Hey, look who’s awake, finally,” Serah said.  
“See, I told ‘ya,” Snow said, looking at Gadot. “Only Cid can get sis to get up.”  
Lightning smacked the back of his head before sitting down beside Serah, while Cid sat down on her other side. The two of them scooted closer together.  
After a moment, Lightning spoke. “Do we have any orange juice left?”  
“Huh? Orange juice? I dunno. Snow, did you drink it all?” Serah asked. Snow shook his head.  
“I didn’t, but Maqui might have.”  
“Why would Maqui be drinking our orange juice?” Serah asked.  
“I hang out with my gang sometimes,” Snow said. “Maqui likes to drink the orange juice.”  
“Well, I’ll check,” Serah said.  
“No, I got it,” Lightning said, pushing her chair back and standing up. As soon as she stood up, her head went light, and she stumbled to the side. Cid shot up and grabbed her arms, steadying her, while Serah and Snow stood up.  
“Light!” Cid exclaimed. Lightning shook her head.  
“Whoa,” she said, straightening up and rubbing her head.  
“What was that?” Serah asked.  
“I guess I just stood up too fast,” Lightning said with a nod. “I’m fine, I’m fine.”  
“You’re really making me worried,” Cid said, keeping a grip on her arms even when she went to move away.  
“What happened?” Serah asked.  
“Well, she threw up earlier”—  
“She threw up again?”  
“Again?”  
Lightning sighed and pulled away from Cid, walking to the fridge.  
“This kind of shit doesn’t happen to the great Lightning,” Snow said. “Something’s up.”  
“Guys!” Lightning exclaimed, looking for the orange juice. “Chill out, all of you. I’m sure it’s nothing.”  
“Nothing, Lightning?”  
“Serah, I told you…I’m pretty sure I am about to start my period,” Lightning said, ignoring Gadot, who looked embarrassed. “I’ve thrown up during my period before, and the cramp? PMS.”  
Serah sat down with a thud and started doing math in her head. Lightning found the orange juice and pulled it out, looking into the bottle to see how much was left. She got a cup and poured some, putting the bottle back in the fridge before walking back over to the table and sitting down. Cid watched her for a moment before sitting back down beside her, scooting even closer. Lightning drank the orange juice quickly, putting the empty cup on the table.  
Serah’s hands shot up and she cried out, making everyone around her jump. Snow looked at her.  
“You okay, babe?”  
“Lightning!” she exclaimed, jumping up from her chair. “Lightning, come with me! I just got an idea.”  
“What? What are you talking about?”  
“Just come on, come on,” she said, grabbing Lightning’s hand and pulling her out of her chair. She started to lead her toward the front door in the next room. She looked back to the guys. “No following us! Girl time!”  
Serah pulled Lightning out the front door, closing it behind her and pulling Lightning down the stairs and into the sand of the town square.  
“Serah, what are you doing?” Lightning demanded as Serah pulled her along toward the NORA house.  
“I just got an idea, and I need to consult Lebreau!”  
“Why do I have to go with you?”  
“Because it’s about you!” she exclaimed, pulling her along. People were watching her pull her sister toward the house, whispering amongst each other.  
“Hi, Mrs. Villiers!” one of the children called.  
“Hi, Tommy,” Serah said, waving as she pulled Lightning along. They went up the stairs into the NORA house, where Lebreau was behind the counter, talking to one of the NORA members. Lightning was breathing heavily once Serah released her, catching Serah’s attention. “Are…are you actually out of breath? We just went across the beach! Oh, Maker! Lebreau, Lebreau!”  
“What is it?! Jeez, Serah, what’s wrong?” Lebreau cried. Serah hopped over to the counter, ignoring the man who had been talking to Lebreau.  
“Lebreau, we need to talk, like now,” Serah said. “I have a suspicion! And I need a fellow girl to confirm it, one who knows stuff on the matter!”  
“What matter?” Lebreau asked, leaning over the counter.  
“Well, you know…Lightning and Cid are married and all, and they love each other,” Serah whispered, leaning closer. “You know…that whole thing.”  
Lebreau took a minute, and then her mouth dropped. “Wait…you think Lightning is”—  
“I do! Girlfriend talk, now!” Serah said. Lebreau nodded and rushed around the counter, going to Lightning and grabbing her hand, pulling her over to the couch in the corner of the house while Serah followed. The man who was at the counter waved to Lebreau, who waved back, and left the house, headed down the stairs and onto the sand. The three sat down on the couch with Lightning in the middle.  
“What the hell is going on?!” Lightning demanded.  
“So…Lightning…” Lebreau started. Lightning looked back and forth between her sister and Lebreau, waiting impatiently.  
“What is this about?” she demanded again.  
“Have you and Cid, you know…” Lebreau started. “Been…well…”  
“That’s none of your damn business!”  
“Lightning, we’re having a girlfriend talk! You need to be honest.”  
“Maybe we have, maybe we haven’t. Like I said, it’s none of your damn business what Cid and I do.”  
“Lightning, you threw up two mornings in a row, had a cramp, were really tired, got winded walking across the beach and up the steps…” Serah said.  
“Yeah, so? How many times do I have to tell you I think I am about to”—  
“Start your period? Well guess what, Lightning? Your period should have started two weeks ago!”  
Lightning was taken aback. “What?”  
“We start at about the same time, right? I had mine two weeks ago. You must have lost track, but you missed it, Lightning.”  
“But…why would…what does”—  
“And then you had morning sickness, cramping…You know what all of that means, right Lightning?” Lebreau asked, smiling. Serah was smiling, too.  
Lightning was, for once in her life, dumbfounded. “Wait a second…you’re saying that…you two think…”  
“Lightning, you might be pretty sure it’s just your period…but Serah and I are pretty sure that you are pregnant.”  
Lightning just stared at Lebreau. “W-what…?”  
“You heard me. Lightning, we think you’re pregnant!”  
“But…I, what…Dammit!” Lightning exclaimed, getting up from the couch and leaving the NORA house, running her hand through her hair. Serah and Lebreau scurried after her as she walked back toward their house.  
“Lightning, this is a good thing!” Serah cried. Lightning ignored her and veered away from the houses, walking in a semi-circle through the sand and running her hand through her hair and sighing again and again. Serah and Lebreau followed her around, while people watched. “Lightning, why are you freaking out? This is great!”  
“Serah,” Lightning said, veering around again and walking the other way, and again. “What if I’m not ready?”  
“Oh, please, Lightning, don’t give us that shit,” Lebreau said, still following Lightning around the town square, around the palm tree and along the fence and by the NORA house again.  
“If anyone can do this, Lightning, it’s definitely you!” Serah said.  
“I’m a soldier!” she cried. “Not…not a mother!”  
“You can learn!” Serah said, running a bit to catch up to her sister and grabbing her arm, pulling her to a stop. “I can help you! Lebreau can help you! It’s not like you’re in this all alone!”  
“But, I…” Lightning said as Serah grabbed her in a hug.  
“Lightning, this is so awesome, I don’t understand how you can’t be excited!”  
“Well…uh…What do I say to Cid?”  
“How about: ‘Hey, Cid, you’re gonna be a father!’ That’s a good one,” Lebreau said, giving her a thumbs up. Lightning looked away. Serah released Lightning from the hug and grabbed her hand, starting to pull her toward the house. Lebreau joined and pushed from behind when Lightning struggled against her sister.  
“Come on, we have to tell Cid!” Serah cried. “He’ll be excited!”  
“No, Serah,” Lightning whined, struggling against the two of them and failing.  
“Yes, Lightning,” Lebreau and Serah said at the same time.  
“Trust me, this’ll be great,” Lebreau said.  
“Serah, I honestly don’t know if I’m ready to be a mom.”  
“You’re going to make a great mom, Lightning! This baby will be the safest, and most loved baby on the face of Pulse!”  
They led her all the way back to the house, where they forced her through the door and into the house. All three men were still in the dining room at the table. Maqui was there now, as well, drinking orange juice.  
Serah and Lebreau pushed Lightning toward Cid, but she just backed off. They pushed again, but again Lightning hesitated.  
“Lightning, seriously! Cid has to know! It’s life or death!” Lebreau cried dramatically. Lightning glared at her, knowing she was trying to make it worse for her. “Tell him now so he knows, before it’s too late!”  
Cid stood up, staring at Lightning.  
“Light?” he asked, his voice filled with worry. Serah nudged Lightning again, but she still backed off.  
“Dammit, Lightning!” Serah shouted. “Be strong! You’re a tough woman, why are you suddenly like this?!”  
“I can’t do it, Serah,” Lightning said uneasily. “I just…I can’t. I’m not ready.”  
“Bullshit. Now tell him before I do.”  
“Serah, please, just listen to me.”  
“Lightning. Come on.”  
“Serah.”  
“5!”  
“Serah, what are you”—  
“4!”  
Serah held up three fingers to Lebreau and made various gestures, which Lebreau understood.  
“Serah, please wait.”  
“3…”  
“Lightning’s pregnant!” Serah and Lebreau exclaimed at the same time. Lightning froze, and the entire room went dead silent. After a moment, Lightning turned and walked to the door, opening it and stepping outside, closing it behind her. Cid looked at Lebreau and Serah who were smiling. As soon as Lightning was gone, Snow started going wild.  
“I can’t believe it!” he cried, jumping up and down and shaking the whole house. “Oh, Maker…we have to call everyone!”  
“We gotta call Sazh and Dajh,” Gadot added.  
“And Hope!”  
“Oh, if only Vanille and Fang were here! They’d go nuts!”  
Snow looked at Cid, who was thinking hard. “Congrats, man! You’re gonna be a dad!”  
Cid nodded and turned away, rushing to the door, and leaving all of them behind. He could hear them talking even as he walked away from the house, looking around the beach for Lightning. He spotted her standing at the end of the dock, staring at the sky, motionless. He sighed and walked toward her. He stepped up onto the dock and slowly walked to her, slowing even more when he neared her. He gently wrapped his arms around her when he reached her.  
“You don’t want it?” he asked. Lightning didn’t move. “You can tell me.”  
“I just don’t know if I’m ready,” Lightning said. “I don’t know if I’m cut out to be a mom.”  
“You’d be one hell of a tough mom,” Cid said. “Why do you think you couldn’t do it? You took care of Hope like he was your kid.”  
“I…I just, I don’t know.”  
“I’ll help you, you know,” Cid said, squeezing her. “You’re not alone with this.”  
“That’s what Lebreau and Serah said.”  
“That’s even more people who’ll help you. You know you can count on Snow, and the NORA members are great guys. It’s not like you or the baby would be in super danger all the time like we were when we were l’Cie.”  
Lightning just nodded. Cid noticed a tear sliding down her cheek and wiped it away.  
“So…you don’t want to have the baby?”  
Lightning was silent while she thought it over. She looked up at the crystallized Cocoon and thought.  
“You really think I can do it?” she asked after a moment.  
“I don’t think you can,” Cid started, “I know you can. No one in this world would make a better mom, Light. I’m sure of it.”  
“Well, then…If you think I can do it, then I guess I can. But you have to help me. I might be Ms. Tough 97% of the time, but with this…”  
“I’ll be right here the whole time.”  
Lightning turned around and hugged him back. After a moment they pulled away, and Cid kissed her gently. Lightning could almost hear clapping, like wind chimes riding on the wind. Fang and Vanille, she assumed. 

“Then let’s do it.”


	2. Forgetfulness

“Lightning!”  
Lightning looked to her sister, only to get splashed in the face. She wiped the water from her eyes and looked to her sister, who was in her pink resort outfit.   
“Haha, I got ya!” Serah said with a giggle. Lightning shook her head and sat down in the shallow water, adjusting her bikini top uncomfortably.  
“I can’t believe you talked me into wearing this.”  
“Oh, hush, it looks great on you!” Serah said, swimming around.   
“Cannonball!” Snow cried, running full speed to the end of the dock. Serah screamed and swam away, just fast enough to get out of Snow’s way. He hit the water with a massive splash, like a huge rock. Serah went under, popping back up after a second and taking a breath. Snow took a bit longer to surface, but he did, and swam toward Serah laughing.   
“You could have drowned me!” she cried with a laugh when he grabbed her and started tickling her under the water.  
“You better not drown my sister, you oaf,” Lightning said. Snow smiled at her.  
“Don’t worry, I’d save her!” he said, grabbing Serah in his arms and holding her. Lightning looked when Cid walked into the water, sitting down in the water beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
“No, Gadot, no!” Maqui cried from the beach. Everyone looked at them; Gadot had Maqui over his shoulder and was carrying him toward the dock. Lebreau was following behind the two laughing. All three had their swimsuits on.  
“You’re goin’ in, Maqui!” Gadot said, while Maqui tried to escape his grip. Gadot walked to the end of the dock and stopped. “All right, time to get wet!”  
“Noo,” Maqui whined. “It’s cold, I don’t wanna go in!”  
“Oh, well!”  
Gadot tossed Maqui off the end of the dock and into the clear water. Maqui popped back up and yelled something at Gadot, but no one could understand. Maqui started to swim back to sure, but Gadot followed him.   
“You get out, I’ll throw you right back in!” he threatened. “We’re swimming!”  
“I’ll hit you in the head with my wrench! I don’t want to swim!”  
“That’s too bad!” Gadot said, jumping off the dock and landing right beside Maqui, who wiped his eyes, coughing a bit when he got a mouthful of water from the splash. Lebreau jumped in after Gadot, splashing Maqui again, who whined at them when they came back up. Serah and Snow were laughing, while Cid and Lightning smiled. Gadot suddenly grabbed Lebreau and threw her up, sending her backwards through the air and into the water with a splash, splashing both Serah and Snow. Gadot burst out laughing when Lebreau resurfaced.   
Lightning’s eyes shot to Snow when she realized he was wading toward her. “Snow, what are you doing?”  
“Everyone is having fun and getting thrown and splashing, except you,” he said, extending his arms toward her. She jumped to her feet.  
“Snow,” she said with a glare as Cid stood up. “You’re making a huge mistake.”  
“I’ll deal with that later.”  
Snow grabbed Lightning and picked her up. She started writhing around in his grip, trying to get away, but couldn’t.  
“I’m going to punch your face in!” she yelled as he carried her up onto the beach and to the dock. Serah was dying of laughter, falling all over the place in the water where she was standing. Lightning was kicking and waving her arms, trying to escape again. Before she knew it, she was airborne. She flew through the air, tossed by the strong Snow, landing in the water a good distance from the dock. She sank down, and pushed off the sand beneath her, rocketing to the surface. She started swimming full speed toward the beach, where Snow was running for his life. She ran up into the dry sand and gave chase, leaving everyone else behind. Unlike the week before, she had no trouble keeping her breathing regular, and so thus chased Snow without stopping. They both jumped over the gate and disappeared from sight.   
Serah was still cracking up, and had managed to get to the shallow water, where she collapsed, clutching her stomach as she rolled around. The other NORA members along with Cid were laughing too, but they were laughing more at Serah than the fact Lightning was going to kill Snow.  
They heard a loud shout, and a splash in the distance. After a moment or so, Lightning came back into sight, casually walking across the beach like nothing happened. She stepped back into the water, sitting back down in the shallows beside Cid.  
“Where’s Snow?” Serah giggled. Lightning looked at her.  
“Drowning somewhere.”  
“What did you do?” Serah asked.   
“Punched him and then pushed him off that cliff in the Winding Way.”  
“What! Lightning!” Serah cried.   
“Oh, hey, look at that,” Gadot said, pointing off to the right. Everyone looked to see what he had pointed at; Snow was swimming toward them, laughing.  
“You’re alive!” Serah cried, throwing her hands in the air. “I thought for a minute there I’d have to come and save you!”  
“I got beat up by a pregnant woman!” Snow sobbed, pretending to cry. He finally reached them back at the beach, but kept his distance from Lightning, who was glaring at him.  
“Oh, she ain’t big yet,” Gadot said. “Once she starts showing and getting bigger, that’s when you’ll be able to get her without having to worry about it.” Lightning grabbed a rock from the sand and threw it at Gadot, who gasped and jumped to the side. “Ow! Hey!”  
“I’ll kick both of your asses, even when I’m big,” Lightning threatened. “Don’t think that I won’t.”  
“Don’t forget, she’s got a gunblade,” Maqui added. “She doesn’t actually need to be able to catch you to kill you.”  
Snow and Gadot exchanged glances, remembering that she did still have her gunblade, and, of course, was not afraid to use it.   
“Forget I said anything,” Gadot said, holding his hands up defensively.  
After a few moments of silence, Lightning stood up. “I want some orange juice.”  
“Oh, my goodness, your first craving!” Lebreau cried as Lightning made her way up onto the beach and toward the house. Lightning looked over her shoulder at her as she disappeared into the line of houses. It didn’t take long for Lightning to return; however, instead of a cup of orange juice, she had the whole bottle. She walked quickly back to everyone else, taking her place beside Cid once again.  
“Are you going to drink all of that?” Cid asked with a chuckle. Lightning opened the bottle and took a drink.  
“Nooo,” Maqui cried. “Don’t drink all of it! I want some! Can I have some before you drink it all?”  
Lightning kicked water at him, shaking her head and drinking more. “Get your own orange juice.”  
“I don’t have any! I drank all of mine! Lightniiiinng!”  
She kicked water at him again, drinking even more of it. When Maqui tried to go toward her, Lebreau grabbed him and held him still. “I don’t think so, mister. You don’t come between a pregnant woman and her craving!”  
“Lebreau! Come on, let go, Lebreau!”  
“Nope!”  
Lightning smiled and took another big gulp of the orange juice to torture Maqui, who whined.  
“Jeez, baby, you can what’s left of mine,” Gadot said, laughing. “It’s just orange juice.”  
“The greatest drink of all!”  
Lightning continued to drink the orange juice until it was gone, while Maqui sighed and whined. The NORA members all shushed him and splashed him and dunked him, but it didn’t stop him. Lightning looked at the empty bottle, wishing there was more.  
“We should put a letter in that and throw it in the ocean!” Serah suggested. Lightning held the bottle out to her, and she took it.   
“Knock yourself out.”  
Serah smiled and stood up, running onto the beach and toward the houses to get paper.

-A few days later-

Cid rubbed Lightning’s back as she vomited again. She took a deep breath, but didn’t move.  
“Lightning?” Cid asked quietly.   
“Dammit,” she whispered, wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet. “I hate this.”  
“Feel better?”  
“Yeah.”  
She rinsed her mouth in the sink again and stood there. Cid hugged her from behind, squeezing her tightly. “Lebreau said that morning sickness only lasts about six weeks.”  
“Six weeks! And it’s not even morning!” Lightning exclaimed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Cid gently pushed her back toward the bed. She pulled away from him and walked there, looking back as Cid turned off the bathroom light and walked to his side of the bed. Lightning crawled in and curled up; Cid climbed in and curled up beside her, their foreheads touching.   
“I love you,” he said. Lightning smiled.  
“I love you, too,” she replied, closing her eyes and letting herself fall asleep. Cid smiled back at her and closed his eyes as well, but didn’t fall asleep.  
After ten minutes or so, the door suddenly creaked open. Snow looked inside.   
“Pssst, Cid, you awake?” Snow whispered. Cid sat up slowly, being sure not to disturb the sleeping Lightning.  
“Yes, what’s wrong?” he whispered back.  
“We got some trouble in the town square. We were wondering if you could help,” Snow replied. “Sis is sleeping, right?”  
“Yeah, she is,” Cid said, sliding off the bed and fixing the blanket, covering Lightning again before walking over to the door and stepping out, silently closing it behind him. “What’s happening in the town square?” Cid asked, standing in the hallway with Snow.  
“I didn’t see it, but I guess some guys got in a fight. Maqui and Lebreau were in the NORA house, so they ran out and tried to break it up, but Maqui got knocked out and Lebreau got hurt. They’re trying to find the guy that attacked them, but he ran off. Since it’s dark we’re having trouble finding him. We need more people to help look.”  
“Who’s to say the man didn’t leave New Bodhum completely?”  
“We just wanna see if he’s still around. Lebreau said she didn’t recognize him, so I don’t think he was from New Bodhum, anyway. Could you help?”  
“Yeah, sure,” Cid replied with a nod, following Snow down the hallway and down the stairs into the living room. Serah was sitting on the couch, her long curly hair hanging free. She had on her pajamas and slippers, and looked worried. She stood up when Cid and Snow walked in.   
“Snow,” she said.  
“It’ll be fine, babe,” Snow said, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. Cid walked over to the door where his boots were, and pulled them on. He took his coat from a hook and put it on, but didn’t button it. Snow already had his boots and white coat on. Both men were still in their sweatpants and muscle shirts, but Snow had his leather gloves on, and, as usual, the black hat that Serah made for him. Snow pulled away from Serah and walked over to the door, where Cid was waiting. Serah followed. They all walked out of the house and down the steps onto the sand, starting for the town square just past a few other houses. They walked to the NORA house, where other villagers had gathered. Serah, who had been holding Snow’s hand, pulled away.  
“Please, please, please be careful, Snow,” Serah said. Snow put his hands on her shoulders.  
“I’ll be fine, babe,” Snow said. “We just wanna find the guy.”  
“But he might try to hurt you…”  
“Come on, Serah, I’m Snow. If I could kick the fal’cie’s ass, I think I can kick this guy’s ass, should I need to.”  
“Okay…but be careful, anyway,” she said. Snow nodded and leaned down, giving her a quick kiss. Serah looked at Cid. “You be careful, too!”  
Cid nodded. The two men watched as Serah walked up the steps and into the NORA house, where they could see the unconscious Maqui on the couch, with Lebreau sitting next to him. Two other women were there with her, looking at her bleeding arm.  
Cid looked up at Snow. “Does he have a weapon?”  
“Lebreau said that he had a small knife, but I think that’s all he’s got”—  
“Snow!” a NORA member cried from inside the house. Snow looked at him as he ran through the house. “Snow! One of the NORA’s guns is missing!”  
“What?” Snow asked. “He’s got a gun?”  
Serah shot up from the couch, stepping toward the men. “Snow, Cid,” she cried nervously. Snow looked at her. “Snow, he has a gun…”  
“It’s fine, Serah, I’ve been shot at tons of times before, and this is just one guy. We were l’Cie, remember? And Cid is a Brigadier General.”  
“I’m allowed to be concerned,” Serah said. “Please be careful.”  
“I will, Serah. Calm down,” Snow said. Several NORA members, including Gadot and Yuj, walking out of the house, carrying their own guns. Gadot handed one to Snow while Yuj gave one to Cid. Snow looked at the NORA members who had gathered. “All right, let’s go find this guy.”  
Serah watched nervously as everyone walked across town square, stepping over the gate and disappearing from sight.

-Later that night-

Lightning sat up in bed with a yawn, pushing her hair out of her face. “Cid?” she asked, looking around the room. Curiously, she slid off the bed and left the bedroom, peering down the hallway. Serah’s bedroom door across the hall was wide open, and neither her or her husband were in the room. Lightning stepped inside, looking around, but they weren’t there. She walked down the hallway and made her way down the steps. She looked around all three rooms.   
“Serah? Snow?” she called. She couldn’t find them. She suddenly heard talking and fussing outside. She walked to the door and grabbed her sweater, pulling it one and stepping into her shoes. She opened the door and stepped outside into the cool night air. She saw several people rushing toward the town square. She followed them.  
Upon seeing the lights on and people in the NORA house, she crossed her arms and walked toward it. She went up the steps. Seeing Serah and several other women around Lebreau and a still-unconscious Maqui, she quickly walked over.  
“Serah?” she asked. Serah looked up at her. Lightning noticed Lebreau had a bandage around her arm.   
“Oh, Lightning,” Serah said. “I was worried you’d wake up…”  
“What happened?” Lightning asked, looking at Lebreau.  
“Some wacko guy attacked us, then stole a gun and ran off,” Lebreau explained. “Maqui’s been out for a while.”  
“So…where are Cid and Snow?” She looked back to her sister.  
“A bunch of NORA members went to go and look for the guy that attacked them.”  
“So they’re chasing an armed nutcase through the woods of Pulse at night?”  
Serah nodded.  
“Lightning, you’re not going,” Lebreau said sternly when she noticed Lightning’s uneasiness.  
“Why the hell not?” she asked, turning to leave.  
“Your baby, Lightning!”  
Lightning stopped. After a moment, she felt Serah take her arm. “You can’t strain yourself, Lightning.”  
“I’m not even showing yet,” Lightning argued.  
“That doesn’t change the fact that your baby is there,” Lebreau said. Lightning sighed and left Serah pull her to a chair. She sat down without a fight, and Serah sat beside her, keeping a hold on her arm.  
“Snow reassured me that everything would be okay, Lightning.”  
“I don’t trust that damn oaf.”  
“Well, I do, and he said it would be okay. And Cid can take care of himself. He’s a Brigadier General, remember? He wouldn’t have been given that position if he couldn’t take care of himself.”  
Lightning sighed.   
A few moments passed, and three gunshots broke the silence. Most of the women, Lebreau and Serah included, jumped. After about five minutes of silent waiting, Yuj ran onto the beach and into sight. Lightning shot up from the chair and tore her arm from Serah’s hands, walking toward the panting blunette.   
“What happened?” she demanded.  
“We caught the guy. He tried to shoot us, but Gadot shot him down. He fell off one of the cliffs in the Winding Way.”  
“Did anyone get hurt?” Serah asked, rushing over. Yuj shook his head.  
“No, everyone’s fine.”  
Serah sighed with relief and Lightning felt relief overtake her as well. It was a much stronger feeling than Lightning thought it would be.  
“Where’s everyone else?” Lebreau asked from inside the house.  
“They’re on their way back. They sent me ahead to let everyone know everything was all right.”  
“Do we even know who the guy is?” another woman asked.  
“No, we don’t. No one recognized him. But he was nuts, and he’s dead now, so it doesn’t matter, anyway.”  
Surely enough, the rest of the men came into sight, walking across the beach front and stepping over the gate, making their way toward the NORA house. Snow jumped over the steps and onto the porch, going straight to Serah. Cid broke off and walked straight to Lightning. Lightning’s lip trembled as she grabbed him in a hug.  
“Light…?” Cid asked. “Are you okay?”  
“I don’t know, I freaked out.”  
“You freaked out over something like this?” Cid asked disbelievingly.  
“Yeah, I did,” she replied. Cid hugged her back. “I was fine a second ago…I blame your kid.”  
“It’s your kid, too,” Cid commented.  
Lightning and Cid stayed there hugging for a moment. They both looked when Maqui moaned inside the house. He slowly sat up, his hand on his head.  
“Ow, my head,” he whined. Lebreau put her hand on his back. “Ugh, what happened?”  
“You got knocked out, remember?” Lebreau asked.   
“Huh? I don’t remember,” Maqui replied, rubbing his head.  
“You don’t?” the woman with the medical kit asked. Maqui shook his head.  
“Light?” Cid asked, looking down at her. She had pressed her forehead against his chest, taking a deep breath. “Are you okay?”  
“I feel sick again.”  
“Do you need to throw up?”  
Lightning took another deep breath. “No.”  
“Want to go back to the house?”  
“Yes.”  
Cid and Lightning started across the town square toward the houses, leaving everyone behind. They went inside when they reached the house. They took off their shoes, and Cid took off his jacket, hanging it back up on his hook beside the door. However, Lightning left her sweater on, her arms crossed. Cid didn’t question her, he just walked with her to the stairs and up, and into their bedroom. He closed the door while she walked over to the bed, climbing in without hesitating.  
Cid walked over to his side of the bed and got in beside her. She snuggled close to him again as she had earlier that night, and was asleep within a few moments. Cid smiled at her, and closed his eyes. Unlike earlier in the night, he fell asleep without any trouble.

-The next morning-

Cid gently shook Lightning awake. When she opened her eyes to look at him, he was already dressed, and the sun was shining in through the window. Cid leaned over and kissed her cheek, and she yawned.  
“It’s time to get up,” he said. Lightning sat up and stretched. “You overslept a little again.”  
“How come you never wake me up?” Lightning asked sleepily.  
“Because I don’t want to disturb you,” Cid replied. Lightning, realizing she was hot, took of her sweater and left it on the bed as she climbed off, walking to the bathroom to get ready. “Apparently Maqui is having trouble remembering things.”  
“Is he?” Lightning said, starting to brush her teeth.  
“Yes. Lebreau said he ate a bowl of cereal this morning, but then forgot about it and went to get another. Also, last night he couldn’t remember being knocked out or even that the guy attacked anyone.”  
Lightning spit out the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed, then brushed her hair. “Has he forgotten any people so far other than the man from last night?”  
“Not so far, I don’t think,” Cid replied. “But he hasn’t seen everyone yet. Like you and I, we haven’t seen him since then. He might not remember who we are.”  
Lightning stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the door, stepping out into the hallway. Serah was in her room, the door wide open. She was rummaging through her jewelry box, sighing when she failed to find whatever she was looking for. Lightning stepped into her room, listening to Cid’s footsteps as he walked down the hallway and down the steps. “Is everything okay, Serah?”  
She sighed and brushed her bangs out of her face. “Yeah, it’s fine. I just can’t find my cat earrings.”  
Lightning looked around the room, spotting them on top of the dresser on the opposite side of the room. She pointed at them. “They’re over there.” Serah turned and looked, walking over and grabbing them. She quickly put them on, hissing when she poked herself. When she was finished she walked back to the jewelry box and took the hair tie from on top, pulling the majority of her hair to the side and tying it. “Do you have to teach the kids today?”  
“Yeah, and I’m late,” Serah replied. Lightning leaned against the door frame and watched her pull her pink sweater on, then put on her shoes, which she kept under the bed. “It’s kinda cold outside today.”  
“It is?”  
“Yep. We’re having class in the NORA house. Lebreau’s making all of the kids lunch, even though I told her not to.”  
“Why’d you tell her not to?”  
“Because her arm is still hurt. I don’t think she should use it until it heals.”  
“Did they find that guy in the water yet?” Lightning asked curiously.   
“Yeah, he washed up on the beach this morning. Gadot and Snow buried him in the forest,” Serah replied, walking to the doorway. Lightning moved and let her past, and followed her down the hallway and down the steps. Serah stepped into the kitchen, where Snow, Cid, and Gadot were sitting, talking. Serah walked over to Snow and kissed his cheek.  
“Bye,” Snow said, grabbing her and kissing her on the lips instead. “Have fun with the brats.”  
“I will,” she said with a chuckle. “See you guys later.” She walked to the door and stepped out. Lightning walked over to the table and sat down beside Cid. Very soon after, Lightning smelled something and was completely overwhelmed, and covered her nose.  
“What the hell is that smell?”  
The men looked at each other. Snow looked at Lightning and said; “I dunno, I don’t smell anything.”  
“How can you not smell that?” Lightning asked. She looked at Cid, who shrugged. “You can’t smell it either?”  
“No,” Cid replied.   
Lightning stood up and left the kitchen. When she could still smell it, she opened the door and stepped outside, taking a deep breath. She felt a shiver run through her body; Serah had not lied, it was chillier than normal outside. She rubbed her arms, but didn’t go back inside. She didn’t want to smell it again, whatever it was. So, she opened the door and reached in, snatching her shoes before closing the door. She slid them on and walked down the steps into the sand, headed for town square. She walked to the NORA house, where Serah had just begun her lesson.  
“Lightning, what are you doing here?” Serah asked after seeing her sister.   
“Something smells at the house. I had to get out,” Lightning said, walking over to the counter and sitting down in one of the chairs. Lebreau was behind the counter, making sandwiches as Serah had said she would be. Lebreau smiled at Lightning and continued assembling the sandwiches. Lightning looked over as Serah resumed her class. There were twenty some kids sitting on the floor in front of the couch where Serah was sitting. Lightning listened in on her lesson; she was talking about the different locales of Cocoon that the kids apparently didn’t know about.  
“So, what’s up, Lightning?” Lebreau quietly asked after a moment, being careful not to disturb Serah’s class.  
“More pregnancy stuff,” Lightning replied. “I was overwhelmed by some smell in our kitchen. Even when I left I could still smell it. I had to leave the house.”  
“That’s another symptom of pregnancy,” Lebreau said, finished one sandwich and starting another. “You really are pregnant! I can’t wait until you start showing.”  
“I can,” Lightning said with a sigh, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. “Would you happen to have enough sandwich stuff to spare one?”  
Lebreau handed Lightning one of the finished sandwiches without think about it or saying anything. Lightning took it and thanked her, taking a bite of it. It was a normal bologna sandwich.  
“I hear you’ve been sleeping in,” Lebreau said.  
“I’ve been tired.”  
“Another symptom of pregnancy,” Lebreau said with a huge smile.  
“Enough with the pregnancy shit.”  
Maqui skipped in to the room and sat down beside Lightning. “Hey Lebreau!”  
“Hi, Maqui.”  
Maqui looked at Lightning and stared for a moment.  
“…Have we met before?”  
Lebreau’s mouth dropped, and Lightning didn’t know what to say.


	3. Calling Friends

“W-what? Maqui!” Lebreau exclaimed in shock. Maqui looked at her. Lightning was just staring.  
“What? Do I know her?” Maqui asked.  
“Yes, Maqui, you know her,” Lebreau said.  
“I don’t remember her,” Maqui mumbled. Lightning looked away and continued eating her sandwich. Lebreau made another sandwich with a stressed sigh. Maqui slumped over, embarrassed. “Sorry, Lebreau…”  
Lightning turned to face Maqui and held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Lightning.”  
“I’m Maqui,” he replied, sounding depressed. After shaking Lightning’s hand, Maqui seemed to daze off, staring down at the table. Lightning finished off her sandwich and watched as Lebreau put all of the sandwiches onto a plate and walk around the counter to Serah’s class. She set the plate down in front of the children, who all grabbed one and started eating. Lightning watched Lebreau disappear into another room.  
“Hey, Lebreau?” Lightning called. Lebreau appeared back in the doorway, waiting. “Is there any orange juice?”  
She chuckled. “Yeah, it’s in the fridge. You can drink it.”  
Lightning nodded and made her way to the fridge, opening it and getting the orange juice.  
“Can I have some?” Maqui asked, coming out of his daze. Lightning nodded and got two cups, filling them up before returning the orange juice back to the fridge. She walked over to Maqui, handing him one of the cups before sitting back down beside him and silently drinking her own juice.  
She saw Cid walking toward the NORA house from the corner of her eye. She looked at him and smiled, and he smiled back. One of his hands was behind his back. He walked up the steps and over to Lightning, sitting on the other side of her and leaning in.  
“I found something on my way here,” Cid said. He lifted the hand that had been behind his back, showing Lightning a beautiful orange and yellow flower. Lightning smiled and took it when he held it out to her. “I thought you’d like it.”  
“It’s beautiful,” Lightning said.  
“How do you feel today?” Cid asked.  
“I haven’t thrown up yet.”  
“That’s good. I don’t like it when you throw up.”  
“You and me both.”  
“Are you sick?” Maqui asked, looking at Lightning.  
“No, I’m pregnant.”  
“Oh, congratulations!”  
Lightning thanked him and looked at Cid, who was staring at Maqui, dumbfounded. “He doesn’t remember me.”  
“I see that,” Cid replied. Maqui lowered his head in shame again, and Lightning patted his back.  
“It’s okay, Maqui, I’m sure you’ll remember me as soon as I kick your ass a few times.”  
Maqui’s eyes widened. “Did I even like you when I knew you?”  
Lightning chuckled at the question and shrugged. “I don’t know. You tell me.”  
“Dammit, I wish I could remember,” Maqui whined, tapping his head with his knuckles. Lightning and Cid looked as Nell, one of the NORA medics, walked up the steps into the NORA house.  
“Hi, guys,” she said, waving to everyone. “Where’s Lebreau?”  
Lightning pointed to the doorway Lebreau had gone through. Nell thanked her and walked into the room, disappearing. After a moment, she and Lebreau walked back out, and out of the NORA house.  
“I wonder what’s up,” Lightning wondered aloud. Cid shrugged. “Probably just girl stuff. Girls like to do girl stuff.”  
“I’ve never really seen you go off and do ‘girl stuff.’”  
“Serah usually drags me. I’m not big on all the girl stuff.”  
“You’re a girl, aren’t you?” Cid asked.  
“Last time I checked,” Lightning replied. Cid smiled at her. 

-That night-

There was a knock at the door. Serah called for them to come in, and they heard the door open. Yuj walked into the house, walking around aimlessly for a moment looking for everyone, before finding them in the living room sitting together.  
“Oh, hey,” Yuj said upon finding the four of them. “We’re having a bon fire in the town square. You guys wanna come?”  
“Yeah, sure!” Serah said with a nod, getting up. She pulled Snow to his feet and took his hand, leading him toward the door with Yuj. As she was about to step outside, she turned and looked to Lightning and Cid. “Are you guys coming?”  
Lightning nodded and they stood up, walking to the door and putting their shoes on. They followed Serah, Snow, and Yuj out of the house and to the town square, where the NORA members had made a huge fire pit where a massive fire was burning. Most of the village was sitting around it; the ones who were closer to the fire looked like they were sweating. They got up every so often and walked to the ocean, wading through it for a moment before returning to the fire to warm back up. Lightning watched as Snow and Serah walked straight to Gadot and the others; however, she and Cid didn’t follow. Instead, they walked to a spot at the back and sat down, adjusting the sand beneath them. Even though they were at the back of the group, they could still feel the fire’s warmth; making it the perfect temperature. Lightning leaned her head on Cid’s shoulder, and Cid let his head rest on top of hers.  
They watched as Gadot tossed something into the flames, which quickly burst into fire and added to the fire that was already there. A shower of sparks rained down on the group, and people who it came down on swatted it away. Cid and Lightning were out of ranch, but Lightning heard Serah squeal and saw her wave her arms to get rid of the little sparkling balls that surrounded her. Some of the guys cheered as they threw in another one. Lightning wasn’t close enough to see what it was, but it smelled funny. However, Cid, once again, did not seem able to smell it, or was at least not affected.  
Lightning pulled away from Cid and lay down on her back, looking up at the stars. Cid lay down beside her.  
“The stars are beautiful,” Lightning said after a moment.  
“Yeah,” Cid replied. Lightning closed her eyes and lay there for a moment.  
Suddenly, she woke up.  
She was no longer on the beach in the sand. She was in her bed in her house, and it was morning. Cid was sitting at the desk to the left of the room, in different clothes, and was writing something.  
“What the hell?!” she exclaimed, making Cid look at her.  
“Good morning to you, too.”  
“But…we were just on the beach!”  
“You fell asleep. I carried you back.”  
Lightning sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.  
“I have to go on the Lindblum again in a few days,” Cid said after a few seconds of silence. Lightning looked up at him.  
“What for?”  
“A mission to Cocoon again,” he replied.  
Lightning sighed again and crawled out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and quickly got ready, going to the dresser and pulling out whatever was on top and putting it on. “Is it for the same thing as before?”  
“The mission? No. We have reports of something moving around on Cocoon, so they’re sending us to see what it is.”  
“They’re sending the Lindblum for something like that?” Lightning asked disbelievingly.  
“Seems so,” Cid replied, folding up the piece of paper and putting it in a folder before standing up. He walked over to Lightning and kissed her. “Your sister said something about wanting to see you, she’s downstairs. I have to get ready.”  
Lightning nodded and walked to the door, heading down the hallway and down the stairs. Serah was sitting on the couch, smothering Snow the cat and giggling. “Did you want something, Serah?”  
Serah jumped in surprise. “Oh, you scared me.”  
“Cid said you wanted to talk to me?”  
“Oh, yeah…I actually can’t remember what I wanted…!” Serah said. Lightning sat down on the couch beside her and watched her continue to smother and kiss the cat in her arms.  
“You know one of these days, you’re going to smother that poor cat to death,” Lightning said. Serah ignored her comment and started playing with the cat’s paws. Lightning looked as Cid came down the stairs, turning into the kitchen and going out of sight. A few moments after, she heard him and Snow talking.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
“Come in!” Serah called before Lightning could do anything.  
The door opened and Maqui poked his head in.  
“Um…Lightning?”  
“…Yeah?” Lightning asked after a moment.  
“I just wanted to say I got all my memory back, and that I’m sorry I forgot you.”  
“Uh, it’s fine,” Lightning replied. Maqui nodded and his head disappeared, the door closing behind him.  
“Well, that’s good!” Serah said with a smile. “I’m glad that memory loss thing didn’t last very long. It would have been no fun at all if he forgot more.” Lightning just nodded. Her head was starting to hurt. She reached forward and picked Serah’s book up off the table, opening it and starting to read. Serah had probably read it three times since Snow bought it for her for a birthday present. Well, one of them. Snow always bough Serah a few things. Lightning read a few pages before her headache worsened a bit. She reached up and rubbed her temple. It helped a little, but not much. She continued reading, and before long, Serah noticed Lightning’s growing irritation. “Lightning?” she asked. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I just have a headache.”  
“Oh. I’ll make you some tea.”  
Serah released Snow and he fled the scene. She got up and skipped away into the kitchen, and Lightning was alone. She tried to continue reading, and got some twenty pages further before Serah reappeared with tea. She set it down on the table in front of Lightning, before taking her place back on the couch. Lightning took the cup and began sipping the hot tea. Focusing on the taste of it, her favorite tea, helped her to stop thinking about her headache, which of course lessened its pain.  
“Oh, I just remembered what I wanted earlier!” Serah exclaimed. “We never called Sazh and Hope to tell them you’re pregnant! I wanted to know if you wanted to do that today.”  
Snow suddenly bolted into the living room holding a phone. “Let’s call ‘em now!”  
“Maybe I don’t want to call them right now,” Lightning said. Snow waved her off and started dialing someone’s number. Cid walked in and sat on the couch beside Serah. Snow hit the speakerphone button and set the phone on the table. After listening to the phone ringing for a few moments, someone answered the phone.  
“Hello?” came the young-sounding male voice.  
“Hi, Dajh! This is Serah,” Serah said.  
“Hi, Serah!” Dajh exclaimed happily.  
“Is your dad there?”  
“Yeah, I’ll go get him.”  
They listened as he called for Sazh, and before too long, Sazh was on the phone. He said, “Hey! Long time no hear!”  
“Hey, Sazh,” Snow said. “We haven’t talked to you in a while.”  
“It’s great to hear you guys! So, are you calling me just to talk or do you got somethin’ to tell me?”  
“Actually, we have some great news to tell you,” Serah started. “We found out something not so long ago and decided we wanted to call everyone and let you guys in on it…”  
“Yeah…? And…?”  
“We thought you should know,” Snow started.  
“That Lightning is pregnant!” Serah finished!  
Sazh made a funny noise, like almost spitting something out or choking, before exclaiming, “Soldier girl is what?!”  
“She’s pregnant,” Serah said happily. They heard Sazh explain something to Dajh in the background, and suddenly Dajh was back on the phone.  
“Can I babysit the baby?!” he asked happily. Serah and Snow stared laughing, Cid chuckled, and Lightning smiled.  
“Of course you can, Dajh,” Serah said after earning a nod from Lightning. Dajh gave the phone back to Sazh.  
“I never even thought about soldier girl being pregnant. I can barely believe it. Where is she now? Makin’ out with her man?”  
“I’m right here, actually,” Lightning said.  
“Oh!”  
“You’re on speakerphone,” Snow explained.  
“Ohh… Is Cid there, too?”  
“Yes,” Cid said.  
“Hehe…nice, Cid.”  
Snow laughed.  
“Well, I gotta go take Dajh to his grandma’s house. I’ll be talking to you guys later. Thanks for calling me! Dajh and I will try to find some time when we can come visit.”  
“Great, we’ll be waiting to hear back from you!”  
Serah hung up the phone and started dialing a number. She put it back on speakerphone and set it on the coffee table again. They listened to the phone ringing until someone answered it. A deep, familiar voice answered, “Hello, Estheim residence, this is Bartholomew.”  
“Hi, Mr. Estheim, this is Serah Villiers, Lightning’s sister,” Serah said. “We were wondering if Hope was home?”  
“Ahh, Mrs. Villiers, nice to hear from you again. Hope is studying for a big test right now but I’m sure he can talk to you. Let me go ask him.” They all waited a few moments in silence, and finally, Hope answered the phone.  
“Serah?”  
“Hi, Hope!” she said happily. “We have something really important to tell you!”  
“Oh, yeah? Like what?”  
“Well, Lightning, why don’t you tell him? You’re on speakerphone, by the way, Hope.”  
“Oh. Hi, everyone.”  
“Hey, Hope,” Snow said.  
“Hi, Hope,” Lightning said. “They want me to tell you…I’m pregnant.”  
“No way…seriously?”  
“Yeah, seriously.”  
“Congratulations!”  
“Thank you,” Lightning replied with a smile.  
“You should totally make me the godfather or something.”  
“I was thinking about it,” Lightning said with a chuckle.  
“That’s awesome, I can’t believe you’re pregnant! Can I come visit you guys sometime?”  
“Of course!” Serah exclaimed. “Sazh wants to visit, too. We should plan something.”  
“I want to come, let me know when you figure something out!”  
“I will,” Serah replied. “So, you’re dad said you were studying for a big test. You been working hard in school lately?”  
“Yeah, really hard. I want to learn as much as I can, I want to bring Vanille and Fang back!”  
“You should be, what…a senior, now?” Snow asked.  
“Actually, it’s my second year of college this year. I skipped a couple grades.”  
“Damn,” Snow said. “You’re only seventeen and you’re in college? Two years into college? I’m twenty five and I still haven’t even gone…”  
Hope laughed. “Well, I do have to study. Call me sometime, and make sure you let me know when we’re all getting together!”  
“Okay, we will,” Serah said.  
“Bye.”  
“Bye,” everyone replied as Serah hung up.  
“Damn!” Snow exclaimed. “He’s in college! I wasn’t even graduated yet when I was seventeen! And I still haven’t gone to college!”  
“He must be really trying hard,” Serah said. Everyone looked at Lightning when she yawned.  
“I’m tired,” she said. She stood up and walked to the couch. Serah got up and Sat down on Snow’s lap instead, while Lightning laid down on the couch, leaning her head on Cid’s lap. She smiled up and him and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep. Cid smiled down at her and brushed her hair out of her face. Serah sighed happily and Cid looked at her.  
“I’m so happy with our lives, right now,” she said. Snow kissed her and Cid smiled again. “I hope nothing bad ever happens to us again.”


	4. Hurt

Lightning kissed Cid gently, her arms around him. He was smiling at her, and she was smiling at him. “I’ll be back soon,” Cid said, his forehead against hers. “It’s probably nothing, there can’t be anything on Cocoon. I’ll be back in a couple of days.”  
“You better be. I’ve read books about this, when the man gets the woman pregnant and then runs away,” Lightning said with a smile.   
“You don’t really think I’d ever think about doing that, do you?” Cid asked her.  
“Nah, I guess not.”  
They hugged for a moment more before pulling away. “I have to leave now, they’re waiting. Make sure you take good care of that little thing while I’m gone,” Cid said, touching Lightning’s stomach. She smiled and nodded. Cid looked at Serah as he started toward the door. “And could you make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid while I’m gone?”  
“Of course, I was planning on it, anyway,” Serah replied with a giggle. “We all know how Lightning can be. Sometimes I think she forgets the baby’s there.”  
“All right, I’ll see you all in a couple days then,” he said, opening the door to leave.  
“Bye, Cid,” Snow and Serah said.  
“Bye, I love you,” Lightning said.  
“I love you, too.”  
And then he was gone, walking toward the distance where a small transport ship had landed, waiting to take him to the Lindblum. Lightning stood in the doorway, watching him walk away. She looked up at the ship in the distant sky and sighed. Once Cid was out of sight, she turned and went back into the house and right to the kitchen, feeling hungry. Serah followed behind her while Snow disappeared down the hallway. Lightning opened the cupboard and surveyed the food they had. Serah sat down at the table and watched her as she gathered the things to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She stuffed so much of both between the bread that Serah giggled a little.  
“Why so much?” she asked.   
“I’m hungry.”  
“That hungry?”  
“Yes.”  
Lightning took a huge bite of the overfilled sandwich and some of the jelly dripped from the back. Lightning wiped it up from the counter and licked it off her fingers before taking another bite. Serah laughed at her again and Lightning rolled her eyes. Snow reappeared with a crossword puzzle and sat down beside Serah, asking her a question about one of the words. Lightning stared at him, dumbfounded.  
“Why are you doing a crossword puzzle?” she asked before taking yet another bite.  
“I’m bored.”  
“Don’t you have something to hunt? Don’t you have to go pretend to be a hero off somewhere stupid?”  
Snow looked at her, stared, and then resumed trying to solve his puzzle. Serah leaned over and helped him with the word he was stuck on. And then the two came to a word neither of them had any idea as to what it was. “Hey, sis”—  
“Not your sis.”  
“Yes, you are,” Snow snapped. “Now…what is a word for a ‘chattery or flighty lightheaded person?’?”  
“Hmm,” Lightning thought about it as she took another bite of the disappearing sandwich. “Oh, I know this one. It’s a flibbertigibbet.”  
“A...A what?” Snow asked.  
“A flibbertigibbet. F-L-I-B-B-E-R-T-I-G-I-B-B-E-T.”  
Snow counted the letters and the boxes and stared for a moment as he realized the crazy word did indeed fit. He wrote it down with his pen and set the paper down on the table. Serah was giggling. Finally he mumbled, “What the hell kind of word is flibbertigibbet…and how the hell do you even know a word like that?”  
“My friends and I used to have insult wars before my parents died. Some of our insults and name-calling were a little ridiculous.”  
“Ha, a little! Hey, what’s the word for”—  
“I have better things to do in life,” Lightning said, waving him off and taking the remainder of her sandwich into the living room. She sat down and picked up Serah’s new book, opening the cover. She engulfed the remainder of the sandwich and licked her jelly-covered fingers, wiping them on a tissue before starting to read. She made it through two chapters when there was a knock on the door. Serah called for whoever to come in and the door opened. Lebreau skipped inside, holding a book and looking cheerful. She went to the kitchen, not noticing Lightning.   
Lightning could hear their conversation. “Hey, Serah, Snow. Is Lightning here?”  
“I’m right here,” Lightning called and Lebreau looked and did a double take.   
“Oh! I didn’t even see you!” she exclaimed, walking back into the living room. She held up the book for Lightning to see. The title read, “A Guide to a Successful Parenthood.” Lebreau smiled and handed it to Lightning, who stared at it. “Look what I found! I thought you might want to read it.”  
Lightning skimmed through the book and thanked Lebreau, setting it down on the coffee table and reopening Serah’s book. “I’ll take a look at it.”   
Lebreau nodded and went to the doorway of the kitchen so Serah and Snow could hear. “We’re all going swimming again later. Do you guys wanna go with us when we go?”  
“Yeah, I’ll go,” Serah said. Snow agreed to go with her. Lebreau looked at Lightning.   
“I’ll pass today.”  
“Aww, okay, Lightning. Maybe next time. But if you get lonely here by yourself, since Cid is gone, you can come join us if you change your mind! And later today I’ll be in the NORA house if you feel like just talking.”  
“Okay, thanks Lebreau. Sorry.”  
“Oh, no problem.” She looked back to Serah and Snow. “We’re going around four. Come and join us when you’re ready.”  
“All right, we’ll be there!” Serah said happily. Lebreau nodded and waved to everyone before leaving the house. Lightning continued reading the book. After another chapter, Serah walked in. “Oh! You’re reading my book! Do you like it so far?”  
“I guess,” Lightning replied. “I don’t think I’m far enough to be able to tell.”  
“I’ve read it already. The ending is great!”  
“I’m sure it is,” Lightning said, continuing to read.   
“Well, Snow and I are going to go and get lunch at the NORA house. Do you want to come?”  
“Hmm…I guess. I’m not very hungry though.”  
“Well, just tag along anyway. I don’t want you to get lonely here all by yourself.”  
“Why is everyone so concerned with me being lonely?” Lightning said, closing the book and standing up.   
“Well, Cid is gone,” Serah replied with a shrug. She walked over to the door and put on her shoes as Snow appeared. He followed suit while Lightning ran upstairs, feeling a teeny bit winded, to grab a better shirt. She found one and quickly changed before leaving her room and gliding back down the stairs to put her shoes on. She took a minute to breathe before she followed Snow and Serah out the door. They walked together to the town square and across the beach to the NORA house. Serah and Snow were having a conversation with each other as they walked hand-in-hand, but Lightning was left out. She was too busy looking up at the sky. She found herself looking for the Lindblum even though she knew it wouldn’t be there. She looked to the distant Cocoon, glistening and shining in all its crystalline glory. She tried to see if she could see the massive ship sailing toward or around it, but she couldn’t spot anything. Then, caught up in all her gazing, she nearly tripped on the first stair up into the house with a gasp. Serah released Snow’s hand and jumped back down the steps to her sister’s side.  
“Are you okay?” she asked.   
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Lightning said. “I was distracted.”  
“Since when is the great and almighty Lightning clumsy?” Snow asked from the top of the stairs. Lightning ignored him and walking up the stairs and into the house. Lebreau, who was behind the counter talking to another townsperson, smiled and waved at them.  
“Hey, guys, long time no see!” she said sarcastically. Serah played along and acted like they hadn’t seen each other in years. Lightning chuckled at them and sat down beside the other townsperson, who smiled and greeted her.   
“So I hear you’re pregnant,” she said.   
“Yeah, I heard that, too,” Lightning said, fidgeting with a tiny wooden chocobo figurine that was sitting on the counter.   
“Congratulations,” she said. “Being a parent is so amazing. I have two children…they are the greatest thing that ever happened to me!”  
“Yes, I’m…I’m looking forward to it.”  
In the corner of her eye she saw Lebreau smile and she and Serah started to whisper excitedly. Lightning rolled her eyes at them.   
“I can’t wait to see the little thing!” the woman said. “The whole village is going to be all over this, you know.”  
“Yes, the various NORA members have made that clear.”  
Lebreau giggled. Lightning looked as Maqui walked into the house, holding a gun. She realized Snow was nowhere to be seen. Maqui sighed in irritation and everyone else looked at him. He walked over to the gun rack and returned the firearm, before practically throwing himself down onto the couch. Lebreau smiled and walked over to him, her hands on her hips. She looked down at him.  
“What’s up?” she asked. Maqui sprung up, reading to spill his life story.  
“This group of spiceacilians jumped me out of nowhere!” Maqui cried. “I was just walkin’ along…all quiet and stuff. You know, just minding my business. And then all of a sudden I was ambushed! Seeing as how they were so pathetic I killed them quickly but there were so many!”  
“Uh huh…”  
“And there was a little group of like six nektons, too! And I swear they were laughing at me! And then they ran away!”   
Lebreau laughed at him and ruffled his hair, irritating him. He let himself fall back onto the couch, burying his face in the pillow, mumbling “stupid ugly toads…someday…”  
“Huh? Where did Snow go?” Serah asked, looking around. Snow was still nowhere to be found. Lightning glanced around but didn’t care enough to continue searching. Lebreau walked to the staircase and looked around the beach, pointing off toward something that neither Lightning nor Serah could see from their places.   
“He’s over there. He ran away with Gadot,” Lebreau said. Serah pouted and crossed her arms.   
“Way to make me feel special.”  
“Want me to go kick his ass?” Lightning asked.   
“No.”  
“It is seriously going to take us a while to get you to realize that there is a small child inside of you, isn’t it?”  
“I don’t even have a bump yet.”  
Lebreau sighed and walked back around the counter. “So are you here for lunch or something?”  
“I am,” Serah said.   
“I’m making some wacky sandwiches today. Want to try one?” Lebreau asked. Serah nodded. “Gadot insisted I put some new freaky meat on it. He didn’t tell me where he got it from or what it is. He said he wanted us all to try it first.” Lebreau gathered up the things to make it, including the new mystery meat, and began to make a sandwich for Serah. Being quick, Lebreau finished it quickly and handed it to Serah, who inspected it carefully.  
“It smells funny,” Serah said, staring hard at the meat.  
“Yeah, tell me about it. I haven’t tried it yet. I don’t want to be the first.”  
“Oh, so I’m the guinea pig, here.”  
“Yes. Now eat it and tell me if you survive.”  
Serah rolled her eyes and took a bite of the sandwich. She chewed for a second, staring at the counter. Her fact scrunched up, and then relaxed, and she looked disgusted again, and then she looked like it was the best thing ever. And then she looked disgusted again.  
“Make up your mind!” Lebreau cried, reading Serah’s facial expressions. Serah swallowed the mouthful and sat for a second, apparently debating on what to say. She continued to stare at the countertop even when Lebreau asked how it was.   
“I have absolutely no idea,” Serah finally responded. Quicker than lightning, she took another bite and the whole sequence repeated. When she finally swallowed, she stared into space for a while longer, and then gave the same answer. “I have absolutely no idea. Where’s Gadot?”  
She sprang up, holding the sandwich, and left the NORA house, looking around for Gadot. Lightning and Lebreau followed, both thoroughly interested about the whole thing. Serah spotted Gadot, who was showing Snow something, and sprinted over to him. When she reached them she held up the sandwich and Gadot looked shocked.  
“What kind of meat is this?” she asked. Gadot stared at her, apparently at a loss for words.  
“Uhh,” Gadot said, scratching his head. “I was kinda hoping Lebreau would try it first…”  
“What kind of meat is it?” Serah repeated. Suddenly Snow looked panicked.  
“What did you feed my wife!?” he exclaimed. Gadot backed off when Snow was suddenly all over him. “What was it, Gadot?”  
Gadot whispered something in his ear and Snow suddenly looked disgusted. Serah inhaled and she looked at the sandwich nervously.  
“What is it?” Serah asked, looking back to the men. Snow came over and swatted the sandwich from her hand, grabbing her and hoisting her up into the air like a bride.   
“Babe, trust me…You don’t want to know what it was,” Snow said. “Come on, I’ll get you some water.”  
Lightning watched as Snow carried Serah back into the NORA house. She looked back to Gadot, who immediately seemed to panic under her stare. “So what was the meat?”  
Gadot walked over to her with shame painted all over his face. He leaned down and whispered into her ear what Serah had eaten. Before he had the chance to back away or run for his life, Lightning kneed him hard and he collapsed. She looked to Lebreau. “Get rid of all the meat. Burn it or something.”

-Later that day-

“Lightning, are you sure you don’t want to go swimming with us?” Serah asked, adjusting her bikini top. Lightning had resumed reading Serah’s book and was about twelve chapters into it. She was getting into it and had begun enjoying it.   
“Yeah, I’m sure. I might come along later if you’re still out there. I want to read this,” Lightning replied. Serah nodded and took Snow’s arm. He led her to the door and stepped out, but Serah lingered for a moment.   
“We’ll see you later!” she said. Lightning waved and she disappeared, letting the door close behind her. She continued reading, enjoying the silence of the house. It wasn’t often she had the house all to herself. Although she did love sharing it with Serah and Snow and especially Cid, she did enjoy being alone every once in a while. There were no overwhelming smells, no annoying oaf annoying her. She found herself thinking about how nice it was to be alone rather than actually reading the book. Finally she bookmarked her spot and set it down, and just daydreamed.  
She jolted a bit as she was pulled out of her daydream when the phone suddenly rang. She sighed and reading over, taking the phone and bringing it to her ear.  
“Hello?”  
“Light?”  
“Oh, hi, Hope. What’s up?” Lightning asked, crossing her legs.  
“I, uh, I was just bored. I thought I’d call.”  
“Just bored, huh?” Lightning asked, sensing he was calling for some other reason. “Is that all?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Well, how’s school, since you’re calling just to talk?”  
“It’s easy. I thought college would be harder.”  
“How’d you manage to skip grades?”  
“I studied a lot.”  
“Maybe a lot isn’t the right way to describe it.”  
“Well, yeah, the only time I wasn’t studying was when I was going to the bathroom.”  
Lightning chuckled. “How’s your father?”  
“Well, uh…”  
“All right, now I know why you’re calling. What’s up?”  
“My dad’s been getting mad at me a lot lately and I have no idea why. I just wanted to talk to someone other than him. Ever since not too long after I came home he’s just been mad, mad, mad, and he’s drinking a lot.”  
“Well maybe you should talk to him. Find out why he’s mad at you.”  
“I tried to find out. He just yelled at me. He said something about being ignored and then stormed off.”  
“Hmm. Have you been committing all of your time—except bathroom breaks—to studying?”  
“Yeah, I just told you that.”  
“Well, there you go. He thinks you’re ignoring him.”  
“That’s stupid…Oh, great, he’s coming. Hold on a sec,” Hope said. Lightning sank back into the couch a bit. She heard Hope say something in the background, and then she heard an agitated shout, obviously from his father. She couldn’t understand what he was saying, but when Hope replied he sounded offended. His father shouted something again, a door slammed shut, and then there was a stressed sigh. After a moment, Hope spoke to her again. “I’m sorry, Light…”  
“Don’t be,” Lightning said. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.”  
“Light, I really hate to ask this, but I’m on break next week. Can I come stay with you?”  
“Huh?” Lightning asked, somewhat surprised. “Is it that bad?”  
“Didn’t you hear any of that?”  
“Did he hurt you?”  
“No. But I’d be nice to get away from him for a while.”  
“Of course, Hope. No problem. Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”  
“Maybe when I get there…Thank you so much, Light.”  
“Sure.”  
“I’m sorry to bug you.”  
“No, no. You weren’t bugging me.”  
“Well…I’ll see you next week.”  
“Yeah…and Hope, if you need to come, you know, sooner… or you need to talk to someone again, I’m always here. They won’t let me do really anything now that I’m pregnant. And I bet you’ll probably get in on that once you’re here…”  
Hope chuckled, and Lightning felt a little relieved. “Yeah, probably. Something for me to do other than studying. And thank you so much, again, Light. I owe you. I promise it’ll be like I’m not even there!”  
“Really, it’s fine.”  
“See ya.”  
“Bye.”  
Lightning hung up the phone and sighed. She stood up and walked to the door, putting on her shoes and stepping out into the now warm air. She walked to the beach where Serah, Snow, and the NORA members were swimming. It was a favorite pastime. She walked to the dock and Serah saw her. She swam over and looked up at her sister with a smile. “Hi, Lightning, you decide to come join us?”  
“No,” Lightning replied, kneeling down so she could speak quietly. “Hope just called me. He’s having problems with his dad and he wanted to know if he could come stay with us next week, and I told him it was okay. That’s not a problem, is it?”  
“No, of course not,” Serah said. “What kind of problems?”  
“He didn’t want to talk about it.  
Snow suddenly jumped over, splashing Serah.  
“If there’s any abuse involved, I’ll take myself right over to New Palumpolum and whoop that man’s ass!” Snow said angrily, having been listening. The other people swimming looked over to see what was up. Lightning shushed him and looked back to Serah.  
“So, he’s coming here next week.”  
“That’s fine. He can sleep in the guest bedroom. Lebreau and I shouldn’t have any trouble feeding another mouth, haha…it just means the beasts will eat a little less of the leftovers!” Serah said with a smile, trying to stay optimistic. Lightning nodded. “Now, you should come swimming!”  
Lightning sighed. “Fine. But only if your stupid husband promises not to throw me around.”  
Snow laughed.

-That night-

Lightning lay in bed alone, with the pregnancy book in her hands. The lamplight was just bright enough for her to read the words. She could hear Serah and Snow having a hushed conversation in their room across the hallway. Both her door and Serah’s door was open, so she would catch a few words of their conversation every so often. They spoke briefly about Hope, Snow once again threatening to attack Bartholomew, before Serah changed the subject. She giggled a lot and Snow laughed once, almost loud enough for Lightning to get up and go ask them to be quiet. Finally, she heard Snow get up from bed and close the door. And then she couldn’t hear either of them anymore.   
She focused on the book. She was reading about what she should do as an expecting mother and so on and so forth. She read for a while before she finally bookmarked her page and set the book on the nightstand. She looked at the empty spot beside her. She felt lonely. She knew that she should be used to sleeping alone every so often, but every time she had to, she would stare at the empty spot and wish he was there. She also always used two blankets when he wasn’t there. She couldn’t snuggle up to him to get warm, and she would get cold. So, she would make sure she had another blanket so she wouldn’t freeze, which she had learned the hard way.  
She tossed and turned and found she couldn’t sleep. She stared at the ceiling, and starting thinking about Hope. She couldn’t imagine why his father would be having problems with him. He lost his wife and almost lost his son—more than once. And now that he was back, he was getting this angry at him? Lightning tried to think of a reason as to why that might be, but failed. She finally ended up counting the swirls on the ceiling. When even that failed to tire her, she sat up and looked out the window and found herself looking right at Cocoon. Even during the night it seemed to glow. She found herself looking for the Lindblum again, despite knowing she would never see it, especially at night. She just looked at the crystalline world, and wound up thinking about Vanille and Fang instead. Would they ever be freed? Lightning hoped so. They have given up their mortal life to be imprisoned in time to protect the world and the human race. They deserved to see it, at least. If only they could come back to life for just one day to see the new world and all of the ex-l’Cie.  
Lightning sighed and pulled her eyes away from Cocoon and looked to the ocean, instead. She got up and opened her window, allowing not only the cold air in, but the sound of the waves. She listened to that for a while before closing the window with a shiver. She returned to her half-empty bed and curled up under the blankets. She lay there for what felt like an eternity, with one hand in Cid’s empty spot. She finally warmed up. Placing her other hand on her stomach, she thought about her baby.  
And she finally fell asleep, and had a dream about the day the baby would be born.


	5. Adopted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered too late that nektons and meonektons are rift beasts and so thus without Noel coming into the past, it would have been impossible for them to be there…but I love nektons so much I had to use one anyway.

Serah tripped with a squeal and flailed her arms around in an attempt to catch herself. Snow jumped up from his seat but not soon or fast enough to catch his wife. She hit the ground with grunt and stayed there a moment before she pushed herself up onto all fours. She started laughing at herself and stood up, brushing herself off. Snow checked her for injury. Lightning watched from her usual spot on the couch and chuckled at her sister.  
“What just happened?” Snow asked, looking around the floor to see what she had tripped on. “What did you trip on?”  
“I don’t know!” Serah laughed. “Myself, I guess!” She jumped in surprise when the phone started ringing. “We really need to turn the volume down! That scares me every time!” She picked up the phone and answered it, “Hello?”  
“Hey, Serah!”  
“Hi, Sazh!”  
“I was just checkin’ out what Dajh and I were doing next week, and we’re free Thursday and Friday. Mind if we come visit?”  
“Yeah, Sazh, that’d be great! Hope is coming next week, too. Now we’ll all be together.”  
“Well, almost all of us. And how come you didn’t call me when you found out Hope was coming? I thought we were gonna do a get-together.”  
“We just found out yesterday he was coming, and he’s staying for the entire week. I was gonna call you later today, I swear!”  
“Haha, I was joking. No need to get riled up. I’ll fly on over with Dajh next week, then!”  
“That’ll be great, you can stay the night.”  
“Yeah, that’d be nice. See ya next week!”  
“See ya.” Serah hung up the phone and clapped her hands together. “Sazh and Dajh are coming to stay the night on Thursday. We’ll almost all be together!”  
“Hopefully we’ll all be able to get together soon,” Snow said, cracking his knuckles out of habit. “That would be great.” Snow let himself fall into the big chair and he slumped down with a sigh, pulling his black bandana down over his eyes. Lightning leaned her head back and shut her eyes, as well.   
“You’re both going to sleep?”  
“On second thought, I think I’ll go for a walk,” Lightning suddenly said, getting up from the couch.   
“Mind if I tag along?” Serah asked.   
“Sure, come on,” Lightning replied, going to the door and putting on her shoes. Serah followed suit and the two left the house. They started for the beach. When they reached the town square they walked along the shore, and Lightning stepped into the water. It wasn’t freezing, but it wasn’t warm either. It was a nice temperature; at least Lightning thought so. Serah, however, stayed in the sand. She went up onto the dock and Lightning followed. They walked to the end and sat down beside each other, letting their legs dangle. The breeze felt nice.   
“It’s really nice outside today,” Serah commented as she kicked some of the water. A little fish scurried away from the disturbance, and Serah watched it go. Lightning watched the clouds roll on by across the sky, sometimes covering the sun, and other times letting it shine. Serah leaned back on her hands and sighed. “You have to admit, Pulse is a lot prettier than Cocoon ever was.”  
“Gran Pulse,” Lightning corrected. “And yeah, it is very beautiful here.”  
“I think, ahem, Gran Pulse will be a good place for your baby to grow up. Sure Cocoon was safer, definitely, but I think this place is better all together. He or she can have a fuller life.”  
“I agree.”  
“Say, Lightning…do you think I would make a good mom?”  
Lightning looked at her sister. “Yeah, I do. Why?”  
“I dunno, I was just wondering. I do want to be a mom someday.”  
“I think you would make a great mom, Serah,” Lightning said with a nod. Serah smiled and kicked the water again, scaring away the same little fish. “I think that fish is thinking you look pretty.”  
“Or yummy,” Serah suggested, kicking the water when it came closer again. “Hmm…I wonder if I could catch it.”  
“With your hands? Good luck.”  
“No, silly, I’ll go get a little bucket. Be right back!” Serah exclaimed as she got up and took off down the dock back to the sand. Lightning watched her until she was out of sight, and then looked back to the water. The little fish had come back and was looking around, dumbfounded that Serah had suddenly disappeared. It swam in a circle and then went under the dock. Lightning chuckled and looked back at the sky, diverting her attention to the clouds once again. She could barely see Cocoon because of the position of the sun, and so didn’t bother looking at it.  
She gasped when something sharp suddenly poked her from behind. She turned to look and found herself looking down at a little nekton, which was looking up at her. It made a weird noise and poked her again. She pushed it away with her hand. “Go back to your mom, nekton. I don’t want a meonekton coming after me.” The nekton ignored her and continued to look up at her with its little metallic eyes. It poked her again with its tiny leg and she pushed it off the dock with her hand. It started squealing as it desperately tried to stay above the water. Lightning tried to ignore it but then started to feel bad about it. She looked back down at it and watched it try to save itself. Finally, she pulled her legs up and adjusted her position, and then reached down and grabbed its little bulb, swirling with the azure blue substance, and pulled it up out of the water.  
She set it down on the dock beside her and it pressed itself up against her leg. She stared at it for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. She pulled away from it and sat back down on the end of the dock with her legs over the edge again. The little nekton scurried over and jumped up into her lap, making itself comfortable.  
“What the hell is wrong with you? You’re supposed to hate me and attack me…not sit in my lap and love me,” Lightning said, completely confused by the little creature’s behavior. She heard Serah returning and twisted around to look at her. She hurried up the dock, carrying a small gray bucket. She smiled and Lightning, but when she reached the end of the dock to stand beside her, she gasped.   
“What…why…”  
“I have no idea,” Lightning said, knowing her question. “It came up behind me, poked me a few times, and I pushed it into the water. But then I felt bad so I saved it…and now I’m its best friend.”  
Serah shook her head, dumbfounded, but sat down beside her again with her bucket. She looked into the water. “Aww…where’d my fish go?”  
“It went under the dock,” Lightning replied. Serah looked around and then the fish shot out from under the dock and she smiled.   
“There it is!” she said, lowering her bucket down into the water. “Come on, little fishy…come on.” To both hers and Lightning’s surprise, the little fish swam right into the bucket. Serah lifted it up and looked into it; the fish was swimming in circles around the bucket, undisturbed by the fact it had been captured. “Huh. I guess it does like me. Now we both have new friends! I think I’ll name it Bailey.”  
“What if it’s a boy?” Lightning asked.   
“Who cares,” Serah said, sticking her finger into the bucket. The fish touched her finger and then swam in circles around it. Serah giggled. She looked when the nekton in Lightning’s lap made a funny noise. Lightning stared for a second.  
“Maybe I should have let it drown.”  
“No, Lightning,” Serah said. “It’s so cute! It likes you! You should name it.”  
“I don’t plan on keeping it…”  
“But I think it plans on keeping you.”  
Lightning sighed and looked at the little should-be monster. “Why did it come up to me in the first place? Aren’t they supposed to attack us?”  
“Wasn’t Cid supposed to kill you, too? But he didn’t do that, now did he?”  
“No, he was supposed to take us to Eden or someplace to be executed.”  
“Mhmm. But did he?”  
Lightning sighed. “No.”  
“No, he didn’t. And look where he is now! Oh, that’s right, here, married to you, about to be a dad. Not all bad guys are bad.”  
“I get the point Serah.”  
“Good, now name it.”  
Lightning sighed again and looked down at the nekton. She shrugged.   
“I like Stella,” Serah stated. Lightning gave in and nodded in agreement. “Good. Stella, and Bailey. Our new pets! But you better get up to date on your names…I’m not naming your kid for you.”  
“I know.”  
“Good. Now come on! We should go let the NORA members know not to kill Stella! Bring her with you!” Serah said as she got up. Lightning gently wrapped her hand around the nekton’s little metallic silver body and lifted it up with her as she stood up. Its little leg poked her in the hand and she opened her hand. The nekton jumped up onto her shoulder with a perfect landing and crouched down, once again getting comfortable. Lightning heard Serah laugh. She turned and followed her sister off the dock, across the beach, and to the NORA house at the top of the steps. Lebreau, behind the counter as usual, smiled and waved at them like she always did when she saw them. Maqui was on the couch.  
“Hey, guys, what’s goin—whoa!!” He jumped up from his place on the couch and pointed at Lightning. “You know there’s a nekton on your shoulder, right!?”  
“Yes, Maqui, I know.”  
“Lightning has officially adopted it as a pet,” Serah declared with a huge smile. All of the present NORA members stared at her. “Its name is Stella! So don’t kill it! Or I’ll set Snow on you.”  
“You adopted a nekton as a pet?” Maqui asked. Lightning sighed and nodded.  
“More like it adopted me,” Lightning said. “It came up behind me and started poking me, so I pushed it into the water, but then I felt bad, so I saved it. And now it thinks I’m its mother.”  
“Aww!” Lebreau exclaimed. “It’s training you!”  
“What? That’s ridiculous.”  
“Are you gonna keep it until it grows up?” Maqui asked. “Meonektons are really nasty. And what if one comes into the village looking for it?”  
“If it wandered away and the meonekton didn’t follow it or hasn’t come yet, I doubt one will come at all. Meonektons are all about protecting the little ones,” Lebreau said as she came over from behind the counter. She went up to Lightning and held out her finger to the nekton. “Hi, little guy! Did you decide to make Lightning your mother? She’s pretty awesome, isn’t she?”  
Lightning rolled her eyes at her.   
“It is pretty cute, since it’s a nice one,” Maqui said. “But how will we tell it apart from other mean nektons? I don’t want to accidentally kill it thinking it’s a bad one.”  
Lebreau held up her hand and raced toward the counter. “I have an idea!” She grabbed something and then came back. She was holding something that looked like a sticker. She walked over and pressed it onto one of the nekton’s blue bulbs, and when she removed her hand, there was a tattoo-looking design on it. “There! It’s my lucky olive tattoo. Well, I guess it’s more like a sticker. But I’ve got plenty more in case it comes off! We’ll put a thing up on the bulletin about the nekton with the tattoo—don’t kill it!” Lebreau skipped off to make the flyer for the board, while Lightning sat down on the couch beside Maqui, who stared at the nekton.  
“I wonder why it decided to become nice.”  
“Maybe it didn’t have a mother to train it to hurt or hate humans,” Serah suggested. “Maybe NORA killed its mother. Hmm… don’t meonektons usually have a couple babies? I wonder if there are more of them wandering around.”  
“I think another meonekton would take them in. When I kill meonektons every so often, if there’s another one around, all of the dead one’s nektons will run away with the other one. Kinda like how we adopt orphans, you know?” Maqui said. “Maybe this nekton found Lightning before a meonekton could find it.”  
“So it does think I’m its mother,” Lightning said with a sigh.   
“Maybe!” Maqui laughed. “Well, it’s nice. I hope Snow won’t kill it.”  
“If Snow kills it,” Serah started.   
“I meant the cat,” Maqui quickly added.  
“Oh…I’ll throw him out of the house if he does!” Serah said. Lightning chuckled and Serah looked at her. “What? Do you think I’m joking?”  
“You can’t go half an hour without your cat,” Lightning said. “In fact, you get all fussy if you go half an hour without either Snow.”  
“Well you get fussy when Cid ignores you!” Serah argued.   
“Yeah, of course, but that doesn’t happen often. I’m can go longer without my husband than you can.” She laughed. “I mean, he goes away on missions miles away. Snow goes to the edge of New Bodhum and you freak out.”   
Serah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, turning away from her sister in defeat. “Whatever.” She watched as Lebreau came back in with the flyer and pinned it to the bulletin board. Serah walked over and looked at it while Lebreau nodded in satisfaction. The flyer read, ‘From now on, a little nekton named Stella is a part of this village! She has one of Lebreau’s olive tattoos on her right bulb. Do not kill this nekton!’ Serah nodded.  
The nekton sprang up and jumped off of Lightning’s shoulder, scurrying off the couch and onto the wooden floor. It ran across the floor and climbed up Serah’s side by latching onto her clothes with its sharp little legs, making her squeal. It went all the way up to her shoulder and leaned out toward the flyer, as though it was looking at the paper. Once it was satisfied, the nekton jumped off of Serah’s shoulder and sped back to Lightning, climbing up her leg and settling down in her lap.   
“It really does like you!” Maqui said.   
“I guess so.”  
“That was so cute! It was looking at the flyer!” Lebreau squealed. “Aww, I love this nekton! I’m so glad you decided to keep it, Lightning.”  
“I wonder what Cid will think,” Serah thought out loud.   
“I don’t think he has a problem with nektons. Its spiceacilians he hates,” Lightning said.   
“I hate those!!” Maqui all but screamed. Stella jumped, poking Lightning’s leg by accident.  
“Jeez, Maqui, we know,” Lebreau exclaimed. “No need to deafen us.”  
Lightning sighed. “I’m hungry again.” Lebreau perked up.  
“What would you like? I’ll make it for ya.”

-Later that day-

Lightning walked along the beach daydreaming once again. Stella was scurrying, almost skipping, along the beach beside her. Every so often she had to leap because her sharp little legs would sink into the sand. She had to take big steps regardless, and Lightning found herself chuckling as she watched her. In the few short hours Stella had become hers, she had grown rather infatuated with her. She was headed back toward the house to take a nap, feeling tired. She went up the wooden steps onto the docks and into the growing maze of houses. She found theirs and opened the door. Snow was sitting on the couch in the living room and looked at her when she went in.   
“Hey, sis!” Snow said, holding up his hand.   
“Don’t call me that,” Lightning snapped. She heard Snow sigh. And then, before she could process anything, she heard the massive man spring up and dart over. Just quickly enough, she jumped in front of him and held up her hand. “Whoa there, hero! I don’t think so.”  
“There’s a nekton”—  
“You think I don’t know that? I adopted it.’  
“You…you what? You adopted a nekton?”  
“Yes, I did, her name is Stella. Don’t hurt her or I’ll punch you until you can’t see anymore.”  
Snow held up his hands and backed off, going back to the couch and sitting down. Lightning looked down at Stella when she started to make a funny noise. She started shaking, and then she let out a loud noise and the floor in front of her froze over with ice. Lightning laughed. Snow craned his neck to see what the nekton had done.   
“What did it just do?”  
“I think she sneezed,” Lightning replied. She saw Snow shake his head and she rolled her eyes at him. Lightning went to the staircase and started up to go to her bedroom. Stella realized she was leaving and scurried after her, jumping up the steps two at a time and passing Lightning, waiting at the top. She followed Lightning down the hallway to her room and inside. Lightning closed the door behind her and went to the bed, climbing in. Stella clawed her way up to the top with her sharp legs and bounced around for a moment. Lightning closed her eyes for a moment before looking to see where Stella had gone. Stella was standing in Cid’s spot, looking at her.   
“Don’t get comfortable right there, Stella,” Lightning said. “That’s Cid spot and you aren’t replacing him.”  
Apparently understanding her words, Stella jumped out of Cid’s spot and onto Lightning’s stomach, settling down and getting comfortable. Lightning smiled and drifted off into sleep. 

-That night-

Lightning awoke suddenly to the sound of crying. She sat up and Stella jolted away, jumping off her stomach and onto the bed beside her. Lightning listened and heard more crying. She got out of bed quickly and followed the crying across the hallway into Serah and Snow’s room. Serah was sitting on the bed crying. Lightning hurried over and heard Stella following behind her, her metallic legs clicking on the wood. Lightning sat down beside Serah.   
“Serah, what’s wrong?” she asked, concerned. Serah cried for a moment more.   
“Snow said something attacked my cat,” she sobbed. “He won’t let me see him. He took him to the NORA house so the medic could try to help him.”  
Lightning hugged Serah for a moment while she cried. Finally she said, “I’ll go see how the cat is. You stay here with Stella.” Lightning picked Stella up, who was waiting on the floor, and handed her to Serah. She looked at Stella. “You wait here with Serah, okay?”  
Stella made a little noise and Lightning stood up. Stella didn’t follow her, but stayed in Serah’s hands, looking up at her. “I’ll be back.” Lightning left Serah’s room and went to the staircase and down, going to the door and putting on her shoes. She grabbed her sweater and left the house, going into the sand and walking toward the NORA house, where Lightning could see Lebreau and a few others fussing around. Snow was standing on one of the steps, looking upset. Lightning walked up to him and he looked at her with a sigh.   
“Serah sent you, didn’t she?”  
“Actually no, I came to check on the cat myself,” Lightning said. “Serah’s really upset, she’s crying in your guys’ room. I figured I’d come see how Snow was doing so I could maybe calm her down. What exactly happened to the cat, anyway?”  
“Gadot and I were checking out this new thing Maqui built and I heard a really loud hiss and some meowing. I followed it to the edge of the town square and saw a baby gorgonopsid attacking the cat. So I saved him and brought him back and the NORA medic is looking at him.”  
“I’m gonna go see how it’s doing.”  
Lightning went inside and to the back room where Lebreau and the NORA medic had gone. She saw the cat on a bed, looking miserable, with the medic wrapping up one of his hind legs. Lightning walked in and looked at him. “Will he survive?”  
“Oh, yeah,” the medic said. “He broke a leg and has a bite wound. Other than that, he’s fine. I stitched up the bite and I’m wrapping up his leg in this little cast. You can take him home with you when I’m done.”  
“Okay.”  
Lightning waited patiently while the medic quickly finished up. She lifted the cat from the bed and handed it to Lightning, who carefully took him. “He should heal pretty fast if you keep him inside. Don’t restrain him or anything, but don’t let him run wild, either.”  
“Got it,” Lightning replied. “Thank you. I’m gonna go give him back to Serah, she’s crying all over the place.”  
“All right,” the medic said. “Tell her I said hi.”  
“Will do.”  
She said goodbye to the medic and Lebreau and walked to the exit of the NORA house and started back toward their house, followed by Snow. They walked in silence. Lightning was petting the cat as she carried him back. They entered the house and Lightning took off her shoes before heading to the staircase and up. She went into Serah’s room and Serah’s red eyes lit up. Lightning carried the cat over to her and gently handed her, repeating the medic’s instructions to her and leaving the room to let Snow explain what happened. Stella bounded off the bed and followed Lightning as she returned to her room. She got back into bed with a sigh, lying on her side. Stella curled up by her stomach and she smiled. “Poor kitty.”  
It took her a while longer to fall asleep, but she finally found it and drifted off with a smile, this time dreaming about Cid.


End file.
